


Shameless

by Blazesurrender, KanraKixystix



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Demanding Echo, Drunk Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fives calls Echo babydoll, M/M, Mando'a, Nicknames, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazesurrender/pseuds/Blazesurrender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraKixystix/pseuds/KanraKixystix
Summary: After both of them have had a bit to drink, Echo gets rather demanding. Fives is all too happy to oblige.
Relationships: ARC Dominoes, CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108
Collections: Echo&Fives





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless, uncomplicated smut. These two are completely gone on each other.

"Fives lets _go_ , I need you to fuck me _ten minutes ago!_ ”

"A little tipsy, huh?" Fives replies, barely able not to slur his own words. He finishes his drink and slams the bottle down on the bar. "Okay, babydoll," he chuckles with a smirk and kisses the corner of his mouth, "let's get you back to the barracks so I can give you a proper fucking."

Echo takes his hand and insistently pulls him toward the doorway, ignoring the amicable catcalls with single-minded focus. Amused, Fives allows Echo to lead him back to their quarters.

The instant the door hisses shut behind them, Echo pounces. He pins Fives to the door using his own bodyweight, burying his face in Fives's neck with a deep inhale.

Fives laughs and cards his fingers through his hair and pulls him into a heated tangle of tongues. Echo’s mouth tastes sweet, like some fruit native to Naboo, if he remembers whatever his lover had ordered. 

"Mm, you taste really kriffing good," he hums.

"You always say that," Echo retorts, rocking into him and sliding a hand into the waistband of Fives's blacks. He wraps a loose, teasing grip around the hardening length and keeps his strokes slow.

"Need you, Fives," Echo breathes into the next kiss, "need to be yours," he nips Fives's jaw, "need you to be mine."

His dark lashes flutter closed as Fives groans, "I'll always be yours, Echo." 

A sharp inhale swells in his chest before he shoves Echo to the bed with a wicked, lopsided grin. "But I'm always happy to remind you that you are _mine.”_

Echo scoots back on the bed to make room for him and licks his lips, spreading his thighs invitingly. "You want it? Come and get it."

"Careful what you ask for, babydoll," the gravelly _need_ in Fives's voice as he prowls closer sends a pleasant shiver up Echo's spine, "you just might get it."

"Maybe I just know what I want." The quip would have been more effective if he hadn't been struck breathless by the stormy desire in Fives's eyes and the tension in his every movement.

Fives drags his lips along everything he can reach as he works his way up Echo’s body. He nips the inside of his thighs, mouths over his cock, scores blunt nails along his taut abs. When he finally reaches Echo’s mouth the kiss is searing. Hot tongues clash as Fives settles between Echo's legs and _grinds._

"Tell me," Fives growls and gently nibbles the pout of his lip. "What _do_ you want, Echo?" His fingers curl into the regulation cut of his partner's hair and _tugs_. "For me to fuck you senseless? To ride you and moan your name until I'm hoarse?" To make his point, he rocks his hips eagerly, earning a ragged moan in reply. He smirks, "Anything you want from me, it's yours."

Echo mewls, tilting his head back into Fives's grip, "I want your cock in my mouth," he whimpers when Fives tightens his fingers in his hair, "I want you to _use_ me. _Stars_ Fives - _please -”_ Tears of frustrated _need_ shine unshed in Echo's eyes. His eyelids drift shut, squeezing them out, and Fives gently kisses them away.

"Udesii, cyar'ika," Fives murmurs soothingly. He presses his lips tenderly to Echo's cheek again, cradles his face in his hands, and breathes, "Thank you."

Echo almost sobs, "For what?"

"For telling me how to take care of you," the sweet, nearly - chaste kiss Fives presses to Echo's mouth almost brings him to tears again.

The pads of Fives's thumbs wipe the brimming tears from Echo's eyes and Fives shifts, bringing his knees up and scooting to straddle his chest. His knuckles brush Echo's cheeks, then drags over his lips. "You're gonna look so beautiful with my cock in your pretty mouth." 

A desperately needy, broken little noise falls from Echo's mouth, and he presses a fleeting kiss to the fingertips teasing his lips. He hurriedly tugs Fives's blacks down just enough to expose his half hard cock. Licking his lips he leans forward, taking the tip into his mouth and immediately moaning with relief. This is what he needs, what he wants from Fives.

Fives combs his fingers through Echo's hair, "Beautiful. Just like I thought."

Echo moans, eyes fluttering with contentment to just _feel_ everything; to feel Fives's cock hardening against his tongue, the fingers threading through his hair, the weight of him straddling his chest. He brings his hands up to squeeze Fives's strong thighs appreciatively, floating already just from being under him. 

Fives shifts one hand to the back if Echo's head and slowly forces him to _take._

Echo complies almost too willingly, his jaw and tongue going slack as Fives pushes himself in, only stopping when he hits the back of his throat and pulls back. He does the same again, and then again at the same torturous pace until Echo _whines,_ a plea for more shining in his eyes. 

"Like that, babydoll?" Fives groans, watching his cock fill Echo's willing mouth, gradually shifting his hips faster, blacks scraping against Echo's chest.

The plaintive keen is muffled by the cock in his throat, so Echo instead answers by sliding his hands up the thighs on either side, until his hands plant themselves firmly on Fives's ass. 

The flash in his eyes is all the warning Fives gets before Echo _kneads_ both hands into the muscle underneath, startling his hips fully forward to stuff Echo's throat completely, and throwing him off balance so that he has to bring one hand up to the wall to catch himself.

The spark of needy defiance shines in Echo's eyes, even through the tears brought up from the sudden pressure completely filling his throat and making his jaw ache. The demand is clear enough that Fives can't help but huff out a startled, affectionate, laugh.

"Okay, okay, I get it. My beautiful Echo." He punctuates his affectionate words with a deep thrust, finally filling his throat the way he needs. He pulls back and does it again.

Dark eyelashes flutter again as Echo floats headily on how much Fives is taking. He wants to give him _everything._ He opens his eyes, begging nonverbally as best as he can, _'Please~’,_ stars, he hopes Fives understands what he needs.

"Echo.." Fives's eyes gloss over as he braces himself against the wall better, then takes his other hand and forces Echo's mouth open further. Then he snaps his hips hard, fucking Echo's throat, _using_ him, relishing in the way Echo just _takes_ it. 

"Fucking gorgeous, babydoll. You're so good for me." Fives thrusts faster, harder, deeper. "Love you so kriffing much." 

Echo _tries_ to reply around his cock, but all he manages is a quiet, appreciative moan. Instead he teases the pad of a fingertip over Fives's entrance, earning a more eager thrust and a rumbling growl of approval.

 _This._ This is what Echo needs. To trust someone enough to use him. Soft contented noises start deep in his chest, reverberating up through his throat around Fives's cock.

 _"Stars_ \- Echo!" The fingers in his hair twist sharply, pulling another needy moan from him as he brushes his fingers across Fives's hole again. 

The only clear thought in Echo's head glints in his eyes as he dips only the very tip of one finger inside with heated promise, _'Mine.'_

The sound that escapes Fives is loud and needy, and he pushes back against the prodding digit, needy for it. His hips jerk erratically, and he pulls Echo off his cock just in time to coat his tongue and chin with his cum. 

Echo swallows what's in his mouth greedily, not at all ashamed of the flush on his cheeks as he licks his lips.

Echo retracts the fingertip to collect what had spilled down his chin, and kisses the tip of Fives's softening length. Slightly hoarse from sucking his cock and suddenly feeling inexplicably shy, he murmurs, "Help me a with one more thing?"

Fives catches his breath slowly, but manages between soft gasps, "Babydoll-" a short inhale, _"anything_ for you."

The brief reservations he’d had regarding asking this of Fives flutter away with the butterflies in his chest, leaving him confident in what he wants. Echo's voice is still cock-roughened, but steady. "I'm going to open you up," fingers dripping with Fives's own cum return to his entrance, "and you're going to ride me until I forget my own name."

A fire ignites behind Fives's eyes and a lovely purr slips off his tongue. _"Stars yes."_ Already he's seeking out Echo's finger and trying desperately to get him to ride back on it.

"Easy, Fives," Echo purrs as he slides a cum-slicked finger deep into him. "I'll make sure you enjoy it. Don't worry."

"M'not worried about enjoying it," Fives slurs an argument and arches his back, clenching around the digit. "Just so kriffing _horny_ for you."

Echo obligingly pumps the single digit at a steady pace until Fives is more than ready for the second, which slides in with just a hint of a stretch. He works both fingers in, keeping the thrusts slow enough that he can map out the places inside to give Fives the most pleasure he can.

Overwhelmingly frustrated, and wanting _more_ Fives throws his head back, but before he can voice the demand, Echo is already adding a third. The stretch is much more noticeable, though he's so relaxed from his recent orgasm that he easily adapts.

"Echo, _please~"_ he keens.

"So cute when you're beg for me," Echo smirks and crooks his fingers the same way that Fives usually did for him, earning him a sharp cry and a wild jerk of his hips as Fives desperately tries to take more.

"I think you're ready all the same," he declares as he unapologetically takes his fingers away and spreads Fives's ass open. They adjust until Fives is seated just above his cock and _sinks_ down, a broken, incoherent moan filling the room. 

This time Fives did wait, but only for a brief moment before he drags himself up again, then slams down with an absolutely wrecked moan. 

"Echo…” he strains for breath, “you’re _amazing."_

He's unable to loosen the surely too-tight grip his hand has on Fives's hip, though there's no complaint. If anything, Fives seems more motivated, clenching around him as he sinks down. Echo's voice strains, "Cyar'ika- oh _stars-_ Fives the way you move~"

Fives manages a semblance of his usual cheeky smirk in spite of the sheen of sweat across his forehead, "Yeah? 'S good for you?"

Echo squirms under him, _"Kriff-_ 'lek, yes- perfect-"

The alcohol in his system drives his courage as he continues. "So tight and _hot_ around my cock. Love the way it splits you open and how _deep_ you take it.” 

To make his point, Echo grips Fives by the hips, effectively halting him and surely imprinting fingerprint bruises. And then he _thrusts,_ fucking up into Fives hard and striking his prostate over and over and _over_ again. 

"E-Echo!" Fives almost _squeaks_ as his moans devolve into a litany of desperate, mindless mewls. "*Fuckmefuckmefuckme*."

Echo rakes blunt fingernails up Fives's back until he can wrap one arm around his waist and tangle his free hand in the short hair at the back of his head. Insistently, he drags Fives down into a hard, heated, kiss. Echo drops the hand back down and clings tightly to him. He bites a trembling kiss into Fives's shoulder, "S'good, _kriff,_ so good Fives- so _close_ for you-"

"Echo _please,”_ Fives curls his fingers desperately into his hair, "need to be _yours_ \- make me yours - _stars_ \- only yours, Echo, _kriff!"_

Fives begging is all it takes for Echo to slam into him once more before emptying himself inside, a scattered rendition of Fives’s name on his tongue. He writhes beneath him, going through the motions of his orgasm and rolling his hips, giving Fives _everything_ he has. Everything he is. 

Lost in the fog of his undoing, Echo bares his teeth and sinks them into Fives's neck with an almost carnal growl, effectively leaving a bright red mark that would no doubt bruise and Fives hisses with the unexpectedly sharp pain and with the delight curling warm through his chest. 

"Try hiding _that_ with your blacks," Echo challenges with a huff as he soothes his lips and tongue over the mark. "You're _mine,_ Fives." 

_"Yours,"_ Fives agrees enthusiastically, still slowly rocking back onto Echo's cock and relishing in the slick sound of Echo's cum squelching and dripping from him with each movement.

Entirely spent, Echo gently smooths his hands down the soft skin, gently brushing his fingertips over the red lines scored there earlier. Fives arches into the touch, still shallowly swaying his hips against Echo's.

"Guess 'm yours forever now, Echo. 'Course, I already was." He slurs, weakly nuzzling into Echo's neck, breathing slow and deep.

Echo presses tender kisses across Fives's cheek while stroking gently through his hair, “Of course you are, cyare,” he pauses to place another reverent kiss to his lover’s temple, “just as I've always been yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Guide:  
> Udesii- Take it easy  
> Cyar'ika- Darling/sweetheart  
> Cyare- Beloved  
> 'lek- Yeah [Lit. abbreviation of 'elek'- yes]


End file.
